the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Mysterious Ocean
Harry Smith and the Mysterious Ocean is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2016. Plot The episode opens with 5F getting changed into their swimming costumes for PE. As soon as everyone is ready, Samuel Davidson walks up to them. Harry Smith is confused as to how he has returned, while Alan Ross quietly says to Harry, "Wasn't there rumours he became obese?". As everyone is talking among themselves, Samuel yells for them all to be quiet. Harry, David Marshall, Jamie Wallace, Alan and Jordan Sanderson are bored of waiting to go in the pool, so they jump in. However, they have vanished! Mae MacDonald laughs and jumps in with Louisa McIntyre and Natalie Skelly. Blair Cameron and Caleb McKinnon also jump in; everyone else waits at the side while Samuel screams "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO JUMP IN!". The episode cuts to the people who jumped in, who are in an ocean in the middle of nowhere! David is confused as to how they got to a rough, stormy ocean in the middle of nowhere at nighttime. Louisa notices there are four moons in the sky, leading Blair to come up with a theory that they are on another planet, far away from the Solar Universe, though he does not understand how the ten of them got here. Caleb wonders if there is good food on this planet. Suddenly, a Jack Russell appears in the ocean near them. It tries to pee on Harry, who swims for his life. An Eyephone also appears out of nowhere in the ocean; Blair grabs the phone and goes onto Gargle Maps and sees it cannot determine their location. He also notices all means of communication are blocked off, so they will be stranded on this planet for a very long time. Jamie snatches it and tries to play Poke Mum Go, but there is no GPS signal. David does a huge fart in the water. Suddenly, a roar from underwater can be heard! A fish resembling a piranha (though is the size of a man) chases everyone, who is swimming for their lives. Oddly, Jordan tries to hug it, though Mae pulls him away for the sake of his and everyone else's safety. The fish quickly swims away. Fortunately, many swimming floats and swim rings randomly appear in the ocean, which were dropped into the swimming pool. Everyone grabs what they can, seeing as they were on the verge of drowning. Harry, who has taken a swim ring, also grabs the Jack Russell and Eyephone. Mae, Louisa and Natalie fight over who gets the swim ring while Alan declares he doesn't need either. However, David convinces him to grab at least a float because they are in a serious situation. An arm is seen in mid air, while a voice of "Hurry up and grab my hand!" can be heard. Harry grabs the hand first, while others grab each others' hands and legs. When David has his head too close to Natalie's butt, she slaps him and screams "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR HEAD IS!? YOU PERVERT!!". David, along with the others below him (Caleb, Jordan and Blair) fall in. While everyone gets to the swimming pool, they are stranded. However, more arms appear mid air and grab them out of the ocean. Everyone is back in Colham High School safely. Samuel does an evil laugh and transforms into an alien from another galaxy, who explains he turned the bottom of the swimming pool into a wormhole to the ocean planet, which is named Dubh-Ghorm (Gaelic for "dark blue"). After introducing himself as Gunfwiye, he explains he once met the real Samuel, who was in bed, months ago and scanned him, allowing him to shapeshift into him whenever he desires and replicate everything about him, including his memories and personality. He was also able to become fluent in English thanks to scanning him; before that he could not speak human languages. Blair asks what planet he is from, though he replies "It's none of your business". The post-credits scene shows everyone at the swimming pool, who have fainted in shock of everything that happened. Music *The Ocean Hunter - Stage 1-2 (plays when the characters enter the ocean) *Tokyo Wars - Death Without Reason (plays when the characters start escaping the ocean) *Arrow Flash - Boss Theme (plays when Samuel transforms into Gunfwiye) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes